A Cave Story Sequel 2
by TheChairGamr
Summary: The new funny adventures of Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery. (Once again, only recommended for people who have a sense of humor.)
1. 5 Baby Kittens

CEEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON!

Yep that's right I'm back! This is a new fanficion called "A Cave Story Sequel 2"! So, this is now the ORIGINAL, ORIGINAL sequel to "A Cave Story Sequel". (Am I saying sequel to much?) Type your comments down after you're done reading this at the review box below. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

* * *

><p><em>After a freaking year or so…<em>

* * *

><p>Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery were woken up at 6:00 by the screeches of Mr. Caramel's beautiful sound.<p>

Balrog: "OMG WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Balrog fell to the floor.

Balrog noticed Mr. Caramel climing the window.

Balrog: "Whoa that cat has skills."

Quote noticed that the sounds they heard earlier was too high to be Mr. Caramel.

Quote: "We have to see what all the commotion is."

They all went to the front yard to see Mr. Caramel covering 5 kittens.

Curly: "Well at least we know what gender she is."

Balrog: "…" "OK LET'S KILL THIS CAT."

Balrog jumped high and would've hit the cat(s) if Misery didn't use a freeze spell at him.

Quote: "Let's take Caramel to a vet."

_At the freaking vet place…_

Vet: "Yes, after thorough research, we have figured out this is a cat."

Curly face palmed.

Balrog: "We wanted to know how she got kittens." Balrog said this with anger for wasting an hour.

Quote leans over to Misery.

Quote: "I asked for a vet, not an idiot."

Misery: "Relax, they're not all idiots.

_After 2 freaking hours…_

Vet: "After seeing her, this might've been the work of another cat."

Quote: "We'll maybe have to catch this cat then."

They thanked the vet, and went home.

Quote: "Okay, he doesn't come at the day, so we'll set the traps at night."

They put Mrs. Caramel in a cage, and Balrog will protect her for the whole night.

Curly: "Wait, what about the kittens?"

Balrog threw the kittens in the cage.

Balrog: "Problem solved." He says wiping his hands.

Curly: "BALROG!"

Everyone (except Balrog) go to sleep.

After an hour, a black and white cat appeared meowing at Balrog.

Balrog: "FOUND HIM!"

* * *

><p><em>After 2 freaking hours…<em>

* * *

><p>B&amp;W Cat Owner: "Sorry about this. I didn't know what my cat does at night."<p>

Curly: "At least we know that Caramel is safe."

Curly looks at Caramel.

Curly: "At least for now."

So, Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery have to take care of the kittens as well I guess.

I made this chapter which is based on my cat Caramel (Almost ALL of the events that occurred in this chapter are based on Caramel too.).

So thanks for reading!


	2. Save the Kittens!

Hey everyone! Tell me if this happens when you press shift and press all your numbers!

! _" £_ $ % ^ & * ( )

I am not even joking.

Yeah, I'm using a new laptop. Even though this one is more durable and less slow, it's from U.K. Which means the keyboard is made differently. Speaking of school, (Which I wasn't,) I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT WEEK! I guess you can figure that out since I posted this chapter on Monday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at Curly's room.<p>

Curly: "So, since Ms. Caramel has kittens, and the vet is going to check them, we all need to take part to take care of them."

Curly points at Quote.

Curly: "Quote, you take care of feeding them."

Curly points at Misery.

Curly: "Misery, you make sure they are all healthy."

Curly points at Balrog.

Curly: "Balrog, you make sure no one steals the kittens," "I'll make sure that the kittens are clean."

Balrog: "I don't understand why we just can't sell the kittens."

Curly furiously bangs at the table and looks at Balrog.

Curly: "If a relative who lives with you has a baby, will YOU sell them!?"

Balrog: "I-I guess not."

Curly: "Good. You all know what to do right?"

Everyone Else: "Yes."

Curly: "Ok, we start by tomorrow."

_The next freaking day._

Curly woke up and stretched.

Curly: "Okay, let's see the kittens."

Curly walked downstairs. She saw the cat, but no kittens.

Curly: "Were are they?"

She then heard high meowing and Balrog shouting.

Balrog: "GET OFF ME!"

Balrog walked downstairs. 3 kittens were scraping Balrog and 2 other kittens were sleeping on Balrog.

Balrog: "Help me."

Curly giggled.

Curly: "Oh, Balrog."

_After 2 freaking hours._

The kittens were cleaner than ever, and they are well-fed, with no scrapes on them. After a few minutes, the vet came.

The vet looked at the kittens and ticked everything on a piece of paper he had.

Vet: "Hmm… Okay, you can keep the kittens, as long as the kittens look like this twice a week."

The vet went in his car and drove away.

Curly: "Alright! We can keep the kittens."

Yes, I know the chapter is crappy. If you want to have a specific chapter in this story, leave a review at the comment below. See you later!


	3. Misery's Dad - Part 1

Well it has been a long time. Hello everybody, my name is TheChairGamr and welcome to chapter 3 of this fanfiction. (Yes I know it's a new sudden introduction but I'm using the same for my youtube channel and I'm too lazy to make another one so yeah let's just roll with it.) Also thanks to phillipPbor for helping me/giving me ideas about this fanfiction. Also this fanfic might be short so yeah, sorry about that.

* * *

><p>Quote, Curly and Balrog were watching the news channel on TV and Misery was on the phone. Misery put the phone down and went to Quote and the others.<p>

Misery: "Guys I have some big news."

Quote and Curly faced Misery. Balrog's eyes were still facing the TV screen.

Balrog: "Yes, we already know that hundreds of people died in that plane crash."

Misery: "Not that news, you moron! My dad is coming from the flying island to here to meet you three."

Quote looked at Misery confused.

Quote: "How come I nor Curly nor Balrog saw your dad?"

Misery: "He lives deep in the island, and never comes out. I haven't seen him ever since-"

Misery stopped what she was saying.

Misery: "But he's coming now and I need you guys to be on your best. Especially you, Balrog!"

Balrog (Thinking): '_What? It's not like you own me or something._'

Quote set the table with plates, cups and utensils. Curly made the food, Balrog cleaned the house and Misery hid the cats.

Curly looks at Misery and walks to her.

Curly: "Why are you hiding the cats?"

Misery: "My dad… he doesn't l-like cats."

Curly gave Misery a nod and went to the house to complete the food. Misery looked at the cats and gave a sigh.

Misery (Thinking) '_I hope my dad doesn't notice these cats._'

Misery went in the house, only to hear a sound and footsteps. Misery opens the door and sees her dad.

* * *

><p>And that's the 3rd chapter! I'm planning to make this a three part type of chapter. Also, I'm trying to make a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction too. I'm really busy with youtube, so if you're mad at me for not make chapters, check my videos. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
